wingz_world_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Tips
Simple Beginner Tips Let's say you have just joined Wingz World V. You don't know what to expect. Well, the first thing you need to know is to read the controls. If you skip past all the controls and ask people that are in the game how to fly, you won't be told how to. If you're lazy, you're going to pay for it. After you read the tutorial, you need to get up in the air and go to the island closest to you. Simply land, pull up next to the terminal, come to a full stop, turn off your engines, and double tap Q. After the Flight to Oconee After your flight to Oconee, you are brought to a screen, called the Dealership. 'At this screen, you are to buy one of the planes you can afford. If you think you will do better at checkpoint chase than lemon drop, buy a faster plane. If you think you can master lemon drop, buy a plane will a slow stall speed. WP and $ Both of these and a type of currency used in the game that you can get from jobs. You can also buy some using ROBUX or Tix for a cheap price. Jobs (UL) There are 2 jobs you can do when you are only in ultralights, checkpoint chase and lemon drop. It is best if you do checkpoint chase. Why? Well, checkpoint chase is easier and you simply get more WP and $ from it. Lemon drop requires more skill and you will be earning less WP and $ unless you are good at it. Try both and see if you can do better on lemon drop. ''The checkpoint chase pylons are next to the Oconee airport. The targets are off the harbor of Oconee, by the red and white tower. I think I have a decent amount of WP and $, now what? Before you start free flying, you need to check how much flight time you have in ULs. To do this, look under the plane you have selected, there should be a button labelled 'Profile'. Click that. A new screen will pop up, and at the top left you will see 'Ultralights'. To start SE (Single Engine) training, you must have an hour of flying in ultralights. Free fly until you get the hour of flying in ULs. Once you achieve 1 hour, you will need to go to the button that says 'Practice Flight' or something along the lines of that. Start the practice and you will have to fly in that plane longer (est. 1 hour). After you have completed the flight time in that, you will need to do your final exam. It will cost some WP. In your final exam, you need to fly to a certain airport. Once you land at that airport, pull up to that terminal, fully stop, turn off your engines, and double tap Q. This will end the flight and will reward you with your Single Engine license. You can fly back to Oconee to buy a SE plane. I have a SE plane, now what? You will want to consider cargo capacity at this time. Instead of checkpoint chase or lemon drop, you will be flying to other islands to deliver cargo. You will be payed depending on the distance and how much cargo you have. Airlines Airlines are things that people can make for 100,000 WP. Airlines award you with bonus WP and $ after a job if you have the airline colors on. You will also get a special name tag while you are on the job (Must have airline colors on) such as 'Air Canada Flight 345'. The owner of the airline can invite you to the airline, which you can accept or decline. Simple Commands There are many commands in WWV. Most of them are only for agent+. A useful command that certs and pilots have is !whois. You can use this command to get someone's username. Example: !whois N67VA. Airports '''More detail about these airports will be added soon. Oconee- The island in the middle of the other islands. Located in the center of the map. Clarence- The island located East of Oconee. There are big buildings and a small dirt airport named 'Gaston' Kitesboro- Located West of Oconee. Harding- Located Southeast of Oconee. Norman- Located Northeast of Oconee. The only desert-based island in the game. New England Town (NET)- Located North of Oconee. Lynwood- Located Southwest of Oconee. Fiskar- Located South of Oconee. Hampton- Located Southeast of Oconee. This is where you first start the game. Gaston- A small dirt airfield to the West of Clarence. Located Northeast of Oconee. Eagle Island Estate- An island made by Mobius0ne. North of Oconee. Milsho Estate- Located Northeast of Oconee. Weebly- Located between Kitesboro and Oconee. Tom's Totally Legitimate Gambling Establishment- South of Oconee, a few thousand feet in the air. Fun Fact: The look of the blimp comes from the 'Mile High Club' from Just Cause 2. Pembroke Plantation- South of Oconee. Only accessible by Helicopter. Dockhouse- Located near Fiskar. Only accessible by Helicopter. Tip: Do Kitesboro-Harding flights with commercial jets for the max amount of WP and $. FAQ: How do I tell certs+ apart from regular pilots? Certs and above will have a white name tag, instead of the grayed-out name tag. Head agents have a command that will make their name blue instead. It will look like Agent EspilonPineapple. lol he spelt epsilon wrong. How do I become a certified pilot? Simple. Be helpful to the community and be nice to people. It will take time to get cert. And no, you can't be cert because one of your friends is a cert. Tip: to become a certified pilot faster, don't be a kaiden. Can I annoy Mark when I see him in the game? If you want to be smitted and ignored, go for it. Can I OD Jessi? Just.. Stop.. Can I have free WP and $? If someone in your server is nice enough to give you some, then sure. What do crates look like? They are TINY '''brown boxes that are scattered around the map. Where do I get boats? At the dockhouse near Fiskar. You can get there only by helicopter. How do I fly? Read the tutorial next time. Use !resetcharacter and it will take you back to where you can read the rules. How do I get better aircraft? Get licenses for different types of planes. What do the colors (white, green, yellow, etc.) on the plane name mean? It is the rarity of the plane. White - Very Common. Always in the dealership. Green- Common. 1 level above white. Commonly in the dealership Yellow- Uncommon. 2 levels above white. Commonly-Rarely in the dealership. Purple- Rare. 4 levels above white. Almost unobtainable, around a 1/40 chance to spawn in the dealership. Blue- Very Rare. 3 levels above white. Almost unobtainable, around a 1/80 chance to spawn in the dealership. Red- Ultra Rare. 5 levels above white. Only obtainable from Mark. ''READ NEXT: ' Exploiters